¡¿Que carajos?
by Vocal02Elen
Summary: No lo esperaban tanto Sakamaki como Mukami ¿¡una hermana! ¡¿Fujoshi! esto era malo MUY malo y mas si esta cuadra a la pobre Yui quien dice ser "sumisa" /-Lo que tu haces es ser una zorra/-Solo soy sumisa/ esta chica hara que aparescan romances,cosas buenas,malas y mucho desmadre/-Claro nosotros somos distic Night/-Ay no me jodas, ustedes son Mr. Putos/ Solo yaoi
1. Chapter 1

-¡RAITO! ya te dije que no toques a teddy...¡Lo llenas de pulgas tonto!

Una carcajada se oyó por todo el pasillo junto a un _"¡HAZLO!"_

-Te lo daré Kanato-kun si te amarras el moño como te enseñe.

-lo haré si me das a teddy y unas gomitas.

-trato hecho

-aver...hum...¡listo!

-ya toma a tu teddy y tus gom-

-¡PEDAZOS DE MIERDA! ¡ore-sama llegara tarde a la reunión! sin decir que Reiji los matara-apareció Ayato de la nada como un eufórico

-Tranquilo cabello de menstruación-hablo Raito caminando junto a Kanato hacia la puerta-comete unos takoyakis

-Jódete.

-Cállense que molestan a Teddy...

-¡Kou deja de peinarte en el auto!

-Pero tengo que verme lindo para mi onee-chan

-cállense idiotas,la llegada de la chica es un peligro

-mooo~ ruki no te portes a si...

-Otra...E...va?

-No Azusa...es nuestra hermana nueva

-¿Her...ma..na? onne-chan?

-exacto

-¿me hará sufrir?

-Seguramente Asuza-kun

-Ya llegamos.

-Por favor cálmense pronto vamos a llegar-reiji alzo su mano con una vena de irritación-ay que me arrugo..

-_Tu me dijiste que~_.-comenzó a cantar kanato

-AYATO NO COMAS EN EL AUTO-y hay va un asiento roto por parte de subaru

-No molestes a ore-sama plebeyo idiota

-_Soy lo mas profundo de tu ser~_

-Shuu-kun~ te ves tan lindo con ese pendiente

-Jódete pervertido.

-_Soy tu pesar~_

-Kanato...-murmuro reiji

-Déjalo reiji..-bufo shuu

-_Y odio también~_

-nee~ kanato-kun que cantas...?

-_¡Me me me!_-hablo kanato calmado

-Genial se le pego lo raito-chasqueo la lengua ayato

-Solo oí la música...

-Bueno, eso esta bien kanato ahora bajen del auto.

Atravesaron la puerta para ver a los Mukami hablando con su padre, aburridos pasaron hasta la mesa donde ellos hablaban y se sentaron.

-¿Y de que es la charla Padre?

-De donde se quedara su hermana

-Exacto Reiji ya lo decidimos por su tardanza-hablo kou arreglandose el pelo sonriente

-¿Nos pueden decir entonces?-hablo Raito aburrido

-Una semana donde los mukami y la otra con los sakamaki.

-Ok...¿pero y la bitch-chan? fufufu~..-rio raito poniéndose bien su sombrero

-Aqui llego su invocacion...y dime neko-chan porfavor-hablo la chica con molestia

-Chicos les presento a...mierda...

-baka,no sabes ni mi nombre siendo mi padre.

-¿Te puedo dar uno?

-Si, sera menor si no saben el original

-Ella es Usagi Kasuri Sakamaki Mukami

-Hola y-...¡OH DIOS QUE LINDOOO!-grito como fangirl la chica saltando encima de Azusa

-¡AZUSA!-grito Kou al ver como este caía al piso

-Kou nii tenia razón..mi onee-chan es tan buena que me hará sufrir..

-...¿eh?...

-Usagi levántate y déjame explicarte como son estos chicos...

-pero...lo haré si me dices el nombre del chico con el peluche

-Me llamo Kanato, mal educada

-¡LISTO! ya tengo mi pareja BL numero 1: ¡KanatoxAzusa!-grito la chica sentándose al lado de el pelinegro

-si si como sea,ahora te lo diré una sola vez el chico de lentes es reiji y es un chico muy educado si no quieres morir hazle caso,el segundo es shuu es un chico jodido que es un vago, el tercero es ayato según el un rey, cuarto raito un pervertido sin remedio amante del kamasutra, quinto kanato...es un adicto a su os-

-¡SE LLAMA TEDDY COJUDO!

-Digo a teddy y le gustan los dulces...ademas sufre de bipolaridad,sexto subaru...es un tsundere con eso te digo todo.

-Faltan los mukami.

-asdsa mi saliva...los mukami...bueno tu ya veras como son ellos por medio de una semana.

-Ok...¿y la estúpida que no para de mirarme?

-Es yui nuestro almacenamiento de sangre..

**_1_**

**_2_**

**_3_**

-¡PFFF! ¡JJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ay mierda que me orino joder, ustedes vampiros de raza pura no pueden cada uno tener un humano?

-¿A que te refieres? ore-sama te da el permiso de hablar.

-Momo pasa..-un sonido hizo eco mostrando a un niño de 12 años,alto,pelirosa y ojos dorados corriendo hacia la joven

-¡Onee-sama! que deseas?

-nada Momo ve a comer por alli y cuidate ¿vale?

-¡HAI!

...

...

..

.

-¡PEDOFILA DE MIERDA!-gritaron todos los chicos en aquella mesa

-no soy pedofila mientras ustedes beben la sangre de una niña

-Tiene 17 años...-hablo ayato

-¿¡ah?! pero si esta bien pla-

-Si es cierto,chichinashi saluda

-Hola Usagi-san

-¡JAJAJAJA! ay mierda parece una mascota

-No me insulte usagi-san

-perdón perdón...zorra...

-¿QUE?

-te dije zorra,si no escuchas bien mocosa

-Usagi cálmate

-Nee...chan...no...tengas...piedad...

-¿Y tu como sabes que soy una zorra? si tu eres la chica que lleva una falda que muestra todo

-a ver perra...yo no tengo chupetones,no soy una cualquiera que se deja follar por los mukami y sakamaki y si me tratan a mi de violar no me ando con mierdas de "Ay no en la iglesia no" uy mira una mierda cojuda antes de que me compares contigo ya que yo tengo algo que tu no tienes en tu edad baka.

-Yo no me dejo,solo soy sumisa

-ay vamos nee-chan no seas celosa para ti también hay raito~-canto el mientras pasaba su mano por la pierna de la chica

-ah...te acabas de joder...

**_SUPERCOMBOATAQUEALASPELOTAS_**

-duele duele duele duele duele duele

-bueno,¿algo que decir zorra?

-...vayámonos ayato...

-te dijeron tus verdades chichinashi-se burlo ayato riendo como idiota

-Oi,¿y tu como sabes que raito violo a yui en la iglesia?

_OH MIERDA_

_MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA_

-...solo lo se...no preguntes mas shuu-kun

-hum...

-oigan,me voy con usagi a la casa de los mukami-hablo kanato mirando a Asuza

-¿que?-pregunto reiji

-solo un día mañana iré a la casa,adiós.

-BYEE HERMANITOS!

-¿no falto alguien?

-Si karl...falto yuma...esta con la gripe..

-oh...bueno adiós

-Adiós.

-¡YUI! ¡LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA TE ENSEÑARE LA DIFERENCIA DE INDEFENSA Y PUTA _MY DARLING_!

-¡JAJAJAJA!

-Kou no te rías tenemos que irnos.

-kanato deja de apegarte tanto a Asuza...

-¿Puedo dormir con el?

-Claro..que...si...Kanato-kun

**_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_**

¡HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¿como andan amores?...*corre hacia una pared y se esconde* para los que siguen mi fic de "Magic y Monsters (M&amp;M) les diré la razón por la que no he hecho ni un escrito de esta.

* Colegio

*Estudios

*Canto

*Familia

*Esta historia

Esta historia si tiene continuación...no se si les guste o no pero si les gusta me dan reviews nenes~ por ellos yo se si sigo o no.

(M&amp;M solo tuvo 5 reviews por eso no la continuo)

ADVERTENCIA

Esto tendrá solo** YAOI**:

_KanatoxAzusa_

_ShuuxYuma_

_ReijixShuu_

_SubaruxKou_

_RaitoxAyato_

Como ven esta nueva personaje va a dar que hablar,ella es fujoshi y ODIA a muerte a Yui porque segun ella "es una cualquiera puta" bueno yo la pienso asi.

Ahora les dire como es Usagi Kasuri Sakamaki Mukami (Nombre Real: Eleodora Elen)

Edad:17

Altura: 1.70

Sangre: O

Peso: 43 kg

Raza:Vampiro

Cumpleaños: 30 de Octubre

Signo: Escorpio

Comida Favorita: Aji de gallina

Aficion: el canto

Mejores amigos: Kanato,Asuza,Kou y Shuu

Pelo y ojos:marrones

Lleva el pelo suelto hasta la espalda,porta un flequillo que le tapa un ojo como subaru,tienes ojeras y usa lentes a su medida,su piel es blanca y sus atributos son normales

Adora: La musica,dormir,ver yaoi,ver anime,gritar "Las alas de la libertad",comer helado y los gatos

Odia: A yui,los perros,la tarea,a reiji (solo cuando la levanta a las 5 de la mañana)

Bueno eso seria todo~ sábado subo capi si este fic es aceptable si me apoyas comenta "¡Irregular!"

Cuídense~ Vocal02Elen

_"No llores sobre la sangre derramada,las decisiones que tomes son las cuales de las que no te puedes arrepentir"_


	2. Capitulo Zukuhlento 2

-¡JODER! ¡RUKI CONDUCE MAS RAPIDO!-Grito Usagi al borde de un paro cardiaco

-¡DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE POR EL MOCOSO! ¡LLEGAREMOS PRONTO MENOPAUSICA!

-¡SE LLAMA MOMO! ¡Y CALLATE QUE TE VOY A ROMPER LAS PELOTAS HUEVON DE MIERDA!

-U-Usagi c-calmate...-hablo Kou en un rincon del auto con todos sus hermanos menos Ruki ya que este conducia

-¡CALLATE AFEMINADO DE MIERDA!

-Nee-san me orino...¡rapido hay que llegar!-hablo el niño sonrojado y botando lagrimitas todo kaguai

-Tranquilo momo pronto llegaremos ¿ne?-hablo usagi con una sonrisa tierna haciendo recorrer un escalofrio a los chicos

¡CHIIIIIRR! (ruido barato de freno)

-¡LLEGAMOS!-grito Ruki al ver como se chocaban con un poste

-¡MOMO,corre arriba puerta a la derecha de la primera habitacion!-grito Kou saliendo del auto

-¡Gracias Kou-sama!-grito el niño corriendo hacia la casa

-¿Y Asuza?-pregunto Yuma entrando con Usagi a la casa

-Con ese raro peluche en su cuarto.

-D-Disculpen-hablo momo bajando todo rojo

-¿Que pasa momo?-pregunto ruki con los otros

-He escuchado ruidos raros del cuarto de Asuza-kun

-¡IRE A VER!-salto usagi y fui corriendo-¡zukulenhto yaoi!

-hu...-murmuro kou-nee~ momo-kun ¿quieres ir a mi cuarto?

-¡SI!-grito el niño avanzando a el cuarto del mayor

-Este...y...Ruki...-hablo Yuma

-Hum?

-¿Quieres cocinar? digo es que no tenemos la cena.

-Pidamos un KFC combo familiar y helado.

Ruki se dio cuenta de su error en un segundo familia.

-O-Ok en un segundo voy a llamarlos-tartamudeo de la felicidad Yuma

-¡Tsk! no sonrías así baka me das miedo-rió ruki pegandole en el hombro

\- Y tu no hagas ese ruido que me escupes tonto.

._

-¿Que mierda haces?-shuu hablo

-No te interesa.

-Me respondes ya que soy el mayor..-hablo shuu cruzándose de brazos

-Estoy investigando sobre nuestra hermana y encontré su perfil en Facebook-hablo reiji

-eh...vaya si que adora al niñato ese...como se llamaba...¿Nomo?

-Momo, y si parece que no tiene ninguna cosa mala a si que...

-¿Quieres ir abajo?, ayato y raito están peleando por un takoyaki

-Ok vamos.

Los dos hermanos salieron de la habitación shuu con sus audífonos y reiji limpiando sus guantes.

-Ustedes dos que hac-...-reiji se quedo con la boca abierta,¿porque mierda le hizo caso a shuu?

_Claro el ya sabia que eso __pasaría_

_shuu nunca se comportaba como alguien normal_

_nunca preguntaba solo lo hacia_

_y la pequeña risa que soltó fue la prueba_

_oh claro_

_porque ayato estaba siendo penetrado por raito_

_y la escena era erotica porque..._

_raito amordazaba a ayato con el takoyaki_

_como odiaba a shuu_

_sin duda lo odiaba_

-Hagan eso en su cuarto.

-Hm...¡HM!-gimio ayato con lagrimas en sus ojos mirando a reiji

-are...que aburrido~-rió raito saliendo de ayato-supongo que tendré que aguantarme las ganas de correrme en su boca..-dijo para agarrar el takoyaki de la boca de ayato y comérselo.

-¡NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO! ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ! ¡ORE-SAMA TE VA A MATAR!-Grito ayato tapándose y corriendo a su cuarto.

-ah...¿sabes donde esta kanato?-hablo raito aburrido

-no sera bueno que engañes a ayato-hablo shuu

-el me engaño con subaru,responde

-en su cuarto.

-argh son una bola de pervertidos asquerosos-hablo reiji desapareciendo

-Bueno yo me voy iré a dormir-hablo shuu echándose en una mesa

-hm iré a violar a kanato-hablo raito subiendo las escaleras con su erección ya guardada en su pantalón.

-.

-A-Ah...kou-san...me duele...

-aguanta...

-¡PARE! ¡PARE! ¡ME CAYO EN EL OJO!

-¡CÁLMATE QUE SI NO TE LAVO EL CABELLO NO DUERMES EN MI CAMA!

-¡AY!

-Oe diva-hablo usagi aburrida

-¿Que?

-Quiero sangre...

-¡oh! nee-san...¿ya quieres beber?-suspiro momo saliendo de las manos de kou

-¡o-oe!-grito kou

-sip, ven acá pequeño-celebro usagi

-sírvete-termino momo jalando su polo para mostrar su cuello con la marca de unos colmillos

-Itadakimasu-hablo alegre usagi antes de meter sus colmillos

-¿no te duele?-hablo kou mirando como el menor miraba la consola

-Nop,nee-san no bebe mucha y no las mete de golpe, uno se acostumbra-hablo sonriente momo

-ah...gracias momo-kun...-hablo usagi sacando sus colmillos y poniendo una bendita en el cuello del menor.

-De nada, ¿los sakamaki vendrán a cenar?-hablo momo sentándose en la cama y secando su cabello

-Si,ya aceptaron a si que Yuma encargo con Azusa 4 familiares KFC,helado y pizza.

-¿Americana?-dijeron al unisono usagi y momo

-si si...

-¡Yahooo!-grito usagi

**-_."Y cuando no este mirando,correré para abrazarlo".-_-**

-¡YES! ya pasaron 30 minutos a si que la pizza es gratis-grito kou antes de oír el timbre

-Yo voy-hablo usagi parándose y abriendo la puerta dejando ver a una hermosa chica loli rubia de ojos morados, que llevaba un atuendo de zorra barata

-p-perdón llegue tarde, su pizza es gratis-dijo la menor dando la caja a la chica

-aja,como digas perra,menor y andando de puta largo y ve a que te follen-hablo la chica antes de ver a la chica lanzándose hacia ella y besandole

-pero soy tu puta,déjeme pagarle señorita-hablo la chica

_"Oh claro no tiene polla y busca una vagina la cual chupar"_

-Ejem...perdona perra de mierda pero la chica que tocas es MÍA,largo-apareció momo de la nada

-¿uh? un mocoso,vaya tienes agallas largo ella es mía.-hablo la loli

-pff..tu lo buscaste-hablo el chico antes de reír y coger una daga que escondía en su pantalón

-Oh mierda,momo no lo hagas...ensuciaras la pista-murmuro usagi antes de ver como el menor se cortaba el brazo y lamia la sangre

-no toques con tus sucias manos a mi nee-san~-murmuro momo antes de que sus ojos se volvieran como los de un felino y saltara sobre la chica

**_sangre_**

**_rubios cabellos manchados de sangres ojos morados despedazados_**

**_un cuello roto_**

**_la lengua cortada_**

**_brazos cortados_**

-¡MOMO! mira que has hecho un desastre,desaparecelo y ven que la pizza se pondrá fria.

-Okay-murmuro momo limpiándose con asco y pateando el cuerpo a la casa del vecino-lesto~

**_-."se quien el, ese hombre que desapareció las sonrisas de los niños".-_**

¡HELLO!

¿como andáis?

acabe escribiendo esto este día y el viernes...

la historia es progresando y un secreto se ha descubierto

Momo no es un humano~

¿Óiganme que les parece un poco de kouxmomo? o algún caso de embarazo~ (no de usagi si no de los hermanos)

_Miren no es que me crea lo guay o algo PERO solo para las moscas_

**_CUALQUIER PLAGIO,COPIA,TRADUCCION Y ADAPTACION ESTA PROHIBIDA. _**

**_LA REDISTRIBUCION EN OTROS FOROS TAMBIEN,SI LA VEN EN OTRO LUGAR QUE NO SEA ME AVISAN._**

bueno eso es todo,la única personita que me apoyo con un "Iregular" le dire que la amo uwu

SIGUIENTE PALABRA "Invocador" :3

**_AMODORO SUS COMENTARIOS,HAY GALLETAS PARA~_**

**_nekita akatsuki_**

**_Gasai Yuki_**

**_OtakuDL_**

**_Kisaragi Seki_**

**_M neko-chan_**

BYE~ Vocal02Elen

_"Hace años que paso y no lo olvidare,las almas de los niños siempre las recordare, odio verlos llorar por culpa de ese hombre"_


End file.
